Lucy Lost Her Memory!
by Mmash5
Summary: Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza go on a mission and Lucy losses her memory. But what happens when she manages to remember everyone but Natsu and how's he going to take that? Will Natsu every be stable without his bestfriend


Chapter One

Natsu x Lucy x Gray

Lucy P.O.V

"C'mon Natsu, snap out of it!" I yelled at him as we hopped off the train, he had been whining the entire ride.

"Yeah Flame Brain, grow some balls," Gray snickered.

After Natsu had snapped out of his motion sickness we made our way to the hotel; Erza with her more than enough luggage, Gray not wearing clothing and Natsu well… he was just being Natsu. I smiled at my guild mates, these memories I'd never want to forget. We arrived at the hotel leaving our belongings and heading out to a mission.

"So this is the place," Erza pointed out. We had arrived at an abandoned shopping district, very eerie, the darkness and shadows freaked me out. I hid behind Erza, Erza pulled out her sword, "we are supposed to catch a villain using illusion magic, and with the ability to wipe out people's memories," her voice was serious.

We heard a noise coming from the background, we get into fighting positions. The man was wearing a top hat and a cape, he didn't look so harmful. Erza tried to reason with him but that didn't go so well, we fought him until he had me by the wrist. Erza, Natsu and Gray yelled for him to let me go, I tried to escape but he hit my head. Why is everything so dark…?

Normal P.O.V

Lucy had been knocked out by the unknown man; their opponent had been harder to defeat than expected. Gray and Erza had distracted him while Natsu snatched her from him, they were successful until then anonymous man whispered something in Lucy's ear, "_Your presence we miss, your memory we treasure, loving you always, forgetting you never_."

Gray then pinned him down, "got you now, you pathetic being."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?" Natsu yelled at him holding Lucy.

"He said a curse…" Erza whispered, "I'll take him to the prison."

Lucy was passed out in Natsu arms.

After the mission Lucy was stilled passed laying in her bed, her comrades had being worried about her but had to return to the guild. She had been passed out for three days in her bed, like any other day Natsu came into Lucy bed and fell asleep. It was early morning when Lucy had opened her eyes for the first time, she shifted letting the sunlight into her eyes. When she noticed something soft and fluffy, she opened her eyes to see a pink haired boy, "AHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU?" Lucy jumped out of her bed leaning against the wall wide eyed.

"Luce, what are you doing?" Natsu said half awake.

Lucy was shaking scared not knowing who that boy was, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE," she hit him in the head with a pillow.

Natsu finally woke up shaking his head, "Luce what are you doing?" Natsu asked confused.

"Who are you?" it was a genuine question.

"Luce it's me Natsu your best friend," Natsu stood up.

"Natsu…?" she put her finger on her chin trying to remember, the blonde haired mage couldn't recall, "I'm sorry, I don't know you."

Natsu suddenly sunk feeling heart broken, how could his best friend not remember him, "Luce look," he pulled out a photo of every one in Fairy Tail with her in the photo.

Reluctantly she reached out for the photo grabbing it, "w-who are these p-people," in the photo it looked like they were very close to her heart.

Natsu thought and didn't know what to do, _what happened to Luce and why didn't she remember her guild mates? _Natsu thought. Natsu had told Lucy to get dressed so he could talk to her, she nervously got ready in the bathroom then walked out wear her usually skirt, and sleeveless top and boots with her celestial keys.

They sat at her table in silence until Natsu spoke, "So… you don't know me?"

She shook her head. Natsu thought, when suddenly an idea popped into his head. He would ask her questions about her life.

"Who is your best friend?"

She thought, "I don't know."

Next question, "What guild do you belong to?"

Natsu was looking at the mark on her arm, Lucy took a look and was shocked, "when did I get a tattoo!?" She screamed.

_Okay she doesn't remember that, I'll try again, _Natsu thought, "Who do you find really annoying?" _she has to say Gray right, stupid Popsicle,_ Natsu thought again.

"No one really," she couldn't think of anyone.

Natsu new something was really wrong now, Lucy couldn't remember anyone from the guild. He had to take her back to Fair Tail and ask for help, although this could be the perfect time to have Lucy all to himself. Natsu thought about all the little perverted things he could do, _it was about time I confess to her besides it couldn't hurt. Although she probably doesn't like me like that_, Natsu thought, "Okay... we have to get you back to Fairy Tail so we can talk to Levy and see what she can do," Natsu stood up all confident.

Lucy stood up a little confused unable to analyze the situation, "Um… I'm sorry but I can't do that."

Natsu snapped out of it and went back to Lucy, he took a step closer but she went back. Was she that afraid of him? What had happened to her? "Please leave…" she spoke quietly.

Natsu decide it was time to take initiative, "Listen Lucy," the Dragon slayer held up the photo, "these people are your friends, so am I. I don't know why but you don't remember us, this may seem out of your comfort zone but you have to come with me so we can regain what you've lost," to Lucy his words sounded very sincere.

She held her hand against her chest thinking, she didn't know what it was but she felt as if there was something she _had _lost. Maybe this pink haired man was right besides she couldn't think of anything else she had to do; to her she was just Lucy Heartfilia the celestial spirit mage. Maybe she can give it a chance, she sighed, and "okay… just be honest with me though!" her voice was firm but whinny reminding Natsu of the original Luce.

"Aye! Let's go Luce," he grabbed her arm running out the door causing Lucy to scream in fright from the man's spontaneous actions. After finally arriving at the guild, Natsu kicked the doors open, "WE'RE HERE!" he yelled.

"Will you stop yelling," Lucy was out of energy after the long run they had just finished. After catching her breath she looked around surprised at her surroundings, fights, women drinking out of kegs. _What is this place? _Lucy thought.

Lucy stayed unusually close to Natsu almost avoiding her guild members, "Lucy, you're unusually close to Natsu..." Mira's voice hissed.

The blonde mage turned around, "who's Natsu?" Lucy asked genuinely then remembering, "oh him?" she pointed at the pink haired boy head to head with Gray.

The guild looked at her shocked; did Lucy just ask who Natsu is? Natsu stepped up on a table, "Everybody listen up!" Everyone turned their heads looking at Natsu.

"Lucy has lost her memory," he stepped down putting his arm around her.

Lucy blushed bright red as everyone starred at her closely, "Lu-chan!" Levy called out.

Lucy looked at her confused, "who are you?"

Levy turned white, and burst into tears, "Lu-chan doesn't remember me," Gajeel struggling to make her feel better made Mira smile.

Erza stepped closely to Lucy's face with a questioning look, "yes something is wrong…"

A sweat dropped from Lucy's face feeling very out of place, "I'm… sorry… but I'm not familiar with um well uh… any of you."

"Levy you have to look for something to solve Lucy's memory loss," Erza ordered.

"On it," Levy ran to the books and started looking with Gajeel by her side. Erza, Gray and Natsu explained the last mission they went on and even went out to get answers from the mysterious man although he was long gone escaped from the prison, "I found it!" Levy chirped.

Gray, Erza, Natsu and Lucy looked at her with hope, "give us the good news," Erza chimed.

"Well Gray and Natsu had told me that he whispered something in Lucy ear and Erza told me it was a curse," she held up a book with a poem written on it, "from the looks of it the mysterious man whispered this in Lucy is ear casting a curse as they say, so this curse is to make the participant forget their friends, loved ones and other meaningful things to their heart," Levy explained.

"So how do we get rid of it?" Gray asked half naked.

Lucy turned all red pointing at the half naked man, "WHY IS THAT MAN NAKED!"

Gray yelled putting his shirt and pants back on, "does he always do that?" she asks.

"Yea she has really lost her memory…" Mira trailed off.

"Why does this seem all too familiar…?" Gray groaned.

"Gray-sama has been naked with Lucy before," Juvia cried her heart out, while Gray rolled his eyes.

Levy continued, "Well to get her to regain her memory it must be triggered by certain things, like things that happen all the time."

"That seems simple enough," _why didn't she regain it when I was in her bed? I sleep there on a regular basis?_ Natsu thought shrugging the feeling off.

"So we have to act normally till Lucy regains memory, that seems like the most reasonable way," Levy agreed with Erza, "everyone act normal," the guild immediately listened to Erza doing what they do best.

Lucy sat there on a stool at the bar not knowing what to do, she tried hard to remember but nothing at all came to mind. _Maybe I'm trying too hard,_ the celestial mage thought to her.

"Oh my, how are you feeling Lucy?" Mira came up to her with a smile on her face.

She lay her head down on the bench, "I can't remember anything, nothing here is familiar to me. I feel like I'm letting you all down."

Mira gave her a sympathetic look, "well then let's change the subject," Lucy looked at her confused, "who do you find most attractive?"

Lucy leaned back blushing, what kind of… then it came to her this was Mira, "Mira?" she had remembered her just now, "I remember…"

Mira looked at her with a smile knowing a question like that would trigger something, _of course I remember her from a question like that, _and Lucy thought with a sweat drop, "but let's keep it secret, hey?" Mira suggested.

"Why?" Lucy tilted her head questioningly.

"It's just more fun that way," Mira whipped a glass clean. Lucy agreed knowing something wasn't right, "you know, if you spend some time with uh… Gray you might remember him," Mira pointed at him, Lucy took a look.

"Am I close to him?" she asked.

Mira lies, "in fact you had a really big crush on him but he didn't know it," Lucy blushes looking over at the shirtless mage, well he was very attractive.

"I can't do that, what if I remember and it's get all awkward besides I'm pretty sure that water mage with the blue hair has feelings for him," Lucy fidgets.

Mira waves her hand innocently, "no problem, go talk to him, he would love it if you remembered him," Mira had puppy dog eyes that Lucy couldn't resisted and agreed.

Lucy sighed walking over to Gray with Mira's evil eyes looking at her, Lucy walked up to the Mage who was currently in a verbal battle with Natsu.

"BRING IT ON BURN OUT!"

"GET LOST ICE STICK!"

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT FLAME BRAIN!"

"THAT'S IT ICE PRINCESS…" Natsu was cut off when Lucy approached Gray.

"Um… are you Gray?" Lucy asks him.

He nods feeling awkward.

"This is awkward but I was wondering if we could spend time together so I could remember you, apparently we're close," Gray blushes covering it up by looking away and scratching his head.

"Sure I guess where do you wanna go?"

"You can take me anywhere," Lucy smiled innocently.

Natsu suddenly felt a pinch of jealousy in the pits of his stomach; she couldn't let Lucy remember Gray before him that just wouldn't be right. As they walked out the Guild doors Natsu followed them, _was this a date?_ Natsu thought, Gray on a date with Lucy just did not sit well with him.

Lucy P.O.V

I was walking down the streets with this man and I barely knew him, it felt so awkward and the fact that I apparently had a crush on him made me feel even more awkward. He said he was going to take me to go ice skating, I've never been so this is going to be more than weird for me. We arrived at a lake and he froze it up just so we could skate, that's sweet of him.

"Oh I don't have skates," I say.

"Don't worry I'll make some," we sat down and her took my show off holding my foot.

"What are you doing?" I asked concerned.

"Stay still Lucy," she made ice skates just from his ice around my feet it was amazing, "now mine," he did his feet than stood on the ice.

Surprisingly I was really good at it I felt as if I had done it before; we were laughing and joking around. Gray was really cool then I heard something in the bush, "what's that?" I turned to quickly tripping over my own feet with Gray catching me.

He was really close to me, it was all of a sudden it was really hot and I was blushing which was making it even worse but so was he.

Natsu P.O.V

ARGHHHH this is so annoying why are they laughing like that and why Gray is holding her so close, she only tripped I'm sure she will be fine. Did Lucy who had lost her memory develop feelings for that Popsicle? I had been spying on the whole time and the only good news was that she hadn't regained her memory of the stupid Ice Prick.

I have to get Lucy to regain her memory of me and fast… I ran back to my house to make a plan with Happy.

Lucy P.O.V

Then it came to me, this was Gray my good friend Gray, "GRAY!"I yelled hugging him.

He just stood there in shock then finally hugging me back, "uh… Lucy?"

"I remember you, you taught me ice skating once with… with uh," but I couldn't remember anybody else just him, but I knew we were with other people.

I realized the awkward position we were in and blushed lightly, then he realized, "oh sorry," he took a step back, "so you remembered me but not Natsu, huh he's not going to take that well."

"Oh the pink haired boy," I laughed he was funny. I just remembered how Mira told me I had a crush on Gray, suddenly my eyes turned red with anger. How could she lie to me?

"Lucy you okay?" Gray asked worried.

"Yeah just trying to remember," I giggle.

"I'm just glad you remember me," he puts his arm around my shoulder smiling.

I sigh in relief, "me too *sneeze*"

Chapter two

"Are you okay?" Gray turns to me concerned.

"I just think the ice on my feet is getting to me," I reply.

Gray breaks the ice and we head back to the guild.

Normal P.O.V

Gray was feeling quite happy since Lucy remembered him; he had wanted to get her to remember him but didn't know how so having Lucy approach him made it so much easier. As they walked through the doors of the guild Juvia was the first to approach them.

"Gray-sama spent the whole time with Lucy?" she asked feeling heart broken.

"Lucy you don't remember but this is Juvia…" Gray was cut off.

"MY LOVE RIVAL," Juvia glared at her with stabbing eyes.

Water started to surround Lucy, "AHHH I'M NOT YOUR LOVE RIVAL JUVIA!" Lucy had remembered, "Juvia am I glad to remember you," she gave her a hug.

"Juvia is happy Lucy remembers her," Juvia smiled, "but stay away from Gray," the mood suddenly changed sending chills down Lucy's spine.

Levy came running over not think before speaking, "Lu-chan how's the novel going?"

"I haven't finished it yet Levy-chan but…" she remembered Levy, "Levy-chan," Lucy smiled hugging her joyfully.

Lucy had now remembered Mira, Gray, Juvia and Levy, and as the day progressed she was starting to remember more of the guild without a problem and memories were starting to spark but she was still unable to remember Natsu. Erza sat at her table about to eat her cake when Natsu came running in with Happy, clumsily Natsu tripped knocking over Erza's cake. Everyone stopped and stared to see Erza's next move.

The re-equip mage stood up, her eyes were the color of her hair, "NATSU," she whispered.

Natsu turned white terrified of Erza and her wrath, "E-Erza… I- I'm… sorry…"

"Erza," Lucy spoke, "Erza," Lucy had regained her memory of her friend, the mood had completely changed and Erza was acting all lovely towards Lucy.

"I thought you forget me…" Erza cried making Lucy giggle.

"I can never forget my friends," by then Lucy had remembered everyone beside Natsu, "I'm so glad to remember everyone, I can't imagine not knowing you all," she smile that beautiful smile captivating everyone.

The guild noticed how happy Lucy was then they stopped cheering and looked at Natsu standing there silent and disappointed, Natsu walked up to Lucy making her stumble, "Luce…" he spoke.

"Yes?"

Natsu knew she didn't remember him, he ran out the guild with droplets of tears coming out of his eyes. The woman he loved didn't even remember him; nothing could possibly make him sadder. The feeling of a loved one shutting you out of their life was a pain that couldn't be expressed in simple words but horrid actions.

Everyone at the guild starred at Lucy, "what did I say?"

Erza stepped in, "it's what you didn't say Lucy."

"You mean a lot to Natsu, Lucy," Mira said, "you have to do everything in your power to try and remember him, because if you don't it'll break him."

"It's hard to say but the Flame Brain needs you," Gray explained.

"Gray-sama," Juvia cried as if those were the words of wisdom.

Lucy looked around for reassuring eyes, to her she didn't know this pink haired mage but it meant that much to him and all her comrades she had try her absolute hardest to remember him, "thank you," Lucy said as she ran out the doors searching for Natsu. She didn't even know where to look though she searched where she could until she was back at the entrance of her house exhausted it was already midnight, and she was feeling hopeless, "I can't find him," she fell onto her knees, "what kind of friend am, I can't even remember him! I DON'T DESERVE A FRIEND LIKE HIM. WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?" Lucy yelled to herself but unable to cry.

She heard footsteps coming from behind her; she turned to see him, "Luce… Why are you crying?"

She stood up trying to be strong, "I'm sorry but I can't remember you," she shook her head.

Natsu walked up to her trying with all his will power to put a smile on his face, "Luce… just smile for me."

"But Natsu, I failed you and my guild," she just couldn't remember.

"Can you do me one favor, a kiss… Can I kiss the love of my life?" Natsu asked.

"Kiss? I don't under…" Lucy was cut off by Natsu's lips against hers, her eyes turned wide. She wanted to pull away but then it all came back to her, all the precious memories she had with Natsu and how meaningful he was in her life. He was not only her best friend but the boy she was madly in love with.

_Little did Natsu and Lucy know but the only way Lucy could of every remembered Natsu was if he returned his feelings back to her, like the curse, 'Your presence we miss, your memory we treasure, loving you always, forgetting you never.' The answer was in the curse all along. Natsu would miss the Lucy he knew, treasure the memories with her, love her whether or not she forgot him and never forget her even in death. The curse was especially brought upon Lucy to put her loved one in dismay, so to return the feelings to Lucy the curse would be broken. Just like they say 'nothing can stand between our loves.'_

They broke the kiss staring into each other's eyes, Natsu looked away in embarrassment, "I'm sorry," there was a light brush among his cheeks.

"Natsu you don't have to apologize, Natsu, I love you," Lucy remembered her loved one.

A smile grew upon Natsu's face, pulling Lucy into a tight hug. Embracing her he said, "I knew you'd remember the man who loves you Luce," the happiness was in his voice.

"Natsu…" Tears of joy streamed down Lucy's face.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, and I love you!" Natsu bellowed lifting Lucy up into the air spinning them around, he put her down slowly smiling the classic toothy grin of his, "I love you Luce."

They stood there for a while looking at each other till Lucy spoke, "so what now?"

When Natsu grabbed her arm and stood up, "I'm gonna show off to Gray that you're NOW MY GIRL!" Natsu started running to the guild at full pace.

"NATSU SLOW DOWN…!" Lucy exclaimed.

*The End*


End file.
